Tengu Man: Rise of the Dark Mononoke
Tengu Man: Rise of the Dark Mononoke is a conceptual fangame by D-Boy Wheeler, starring Tengu Man from Mega Man 8. Tengu Man does battle against the Evil Energy, and to reach it, he must first fight the Robot Masters known as the Dark Mononoke. Tengu Man starts out with his Tornado Hold and his Tengu Blade. And some sections in the stages require him to fly. Story {Black Screen} Text 20XX {A scientist repairs Tengu Man.} Text A scientist rebuilds the Robot Master, Tengu Man, and gives him new programming for good rather than evil. Since both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily had long since passed, Mega Man had reverted back to Rock and soon began a peaceful life with his sister Roll. But all knew that there would be a need for heroes again someday, so a global project had begun of rebuilding and reprogramming past Robot Masters. {Tengu Man was using his powers to stop dangerous storms.} Text Tengu Man was using his abilities to protect Japan from dangerous typhoons, but soon, an even greater threat emerged. {Large purple skull, with silhouettes of the eight Dark Mononoke.} Text The same Evil Energy from long ago had returned, and eight robots called the Dark Mononoke had emerged, ready to lay waste to Japan, and all of the rest of the world as well. {Tengu Man standing battle ready.} Tengu Man: I know the Evil Energy all too well. I'll take it on! Be ready, Dark Mononoke! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Sky Base (a mix of his stages from Mega Man 8 and Mega Man & Bass) Boss: Shiriko da Gama Stage Select (the Dark Mononoke) * Honou Mononoke {Flame Element; "honou" means "flame"} ** Weapon: Wrath Blazer (a fiery tornado) ** Weakness: Cool Torrent * Shio Mononoke {Water Element; "shio" means "tide"} ** Weapon: Cool Torrent (similar to Water Wave, but higher gush) ** Weakness: Static Sphere * Kaju-en Mononoke {Nature Element; "kaju-en" means "orchard"} ** Weapon: Verdant Lash (a "vine whip") ** Weakness: Tsuki Boomerang * Raimei Mononoke {Electric Element; "raimei" means "thunderclap"} ** Weapon: Static Sphere (a homing orb of electricity) ** Weakness: Obake Armor {it can even send spheres back at the boss} * Hanabi Mononoke {Bomb Weapon; "hanabi" means "fireworks"} ** Weapon: Coconut Bomb (a giant brown sphere bomb that explodes in fireworks (name is meant to be a pun on "cherry bomb"; can also destroy certain walls) ** Weakness: Wrath Blazer * Yari Mononoke {Spear Weapon; "yari" means "spear"} ** Weapon: Steel Naginata (similar to Yamato Spear) ** Weakness: Verdant Lash {it tangles him up} * Kito Mononoke {Boomerang Weapon; "kito" means "returning home"--can also mean "homing", but in this case, it refers to a boomerang} ** Weapon: Tsuki Boomerang (a crescent boomerang weapon--"tsuki" means "moon") ** Weakness: Coconut Bomb * Yoroi Mononoke {Shield Weapon; "yoroi" means "armor"} ** Weapon: Obake Armor (four tiles form a shield around the user) ** Weakness: Steel Naginata {it can slip through the shield} Final Stages The final stages are in Mecha Onigashima Mecha Onigashima 1: Forbidding Beach Boss: Tencrow Dispenser (defeat six, and the boss self-destructs) Mecha Onigashima 2: Caverns Boss: Twin Cline (blue/pink Cline spits out fire; green Cline spits out acid blobs; both weak to Steel Naginata) Mecha Onigashima 3: Stronghold Entrance Hall Boss: Hannya Driller (large Hannya Attacker with drill arms; weak to Coconut Bomb) Mecha Onigashima 4: Misty Halls Boss: Mokumokumo Devil (weak to Wrath Blazer; hit when face is revealed(the tornado will reach high enough to hit that face)) Mecha Onigashima 5: Hall of Ordeal {Boss Rush} Boss: Oni Robo King (a giant Oni Robo with a masamune; weak to Static Sphere) Mecha Onigashima 6: Master Chamber Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Frost Man clone (weak to Coconut Bomb) --Form 2: Purple Enma (weak to Cool Torrent--hit the face(there is a platform under the face to use the weapon on)) Category:Conceptual fan games